Decipher
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: Levi is Hanji's biggest puzzle.


Levi is Hanji's biggest puzzle, and she gladly looks forward to each day of her life trying to understand their little corporal. Needless to say, next to studying Titans, he is her next specimen of prime interest. The number of her observations will be tantamount to one booklet, but she dare not write any; it would be a total shame if someone from the Legion finds out. (However, she's most certain they will see it as entertainment, a loving tribute to their leader. Hey, that's a good idea. Levi may not be keen on celebrating his birthday, but she might as well offer it up as a gift.)

The core of her observations is this: Corporal Levi is a really kind bastard.

He's hurting like everyone else. Word of advice: don't ever dare to bother him if you see him dart straight ahead to some nook of their turf and scrub it till its glittery. That means he's stressed and needs a little space wherein he can manifest control. It's his only way to cope for their bitter defeats.

He may look like an elitist, but he's actually down to earth. Everyone falls on his feet, respects him. If at some point he still hangs around you even if you're his total pain in the ass, you have his loyalty. Hence she is highly confident Levi still tolerates her. Her comrades usually tell her to back off from annoying their leader too much, but she doesn't give a damn. She'd gladly endure physical attacks like that one trainee experienced in his hands if only to discover its implications. Make every day count.

Many newbies are intimidated by his nonchalance, many old-timers find him an eternal ennui. But she doesn't take any of their shit. If they listen close enough, they can detect subtle differences in his delivery that indicates he's strongly making a point to the extent of defense, he's getting more and more impatient, or surprisingly, finding mirth on the task at hand. She cannot understand how they miss it, when it rings to her as loud as a titan explosion. He's careful and thrifty with words, and most often he lets his actions speak instead. The oppositions between the two drives her mad, you may label her obsessed putting meaning even to how he grimaces while taking a dump.

Levi sitting someplace (pretentiously) reading something means he's tuning in to his surroundings and is open for discussion. Now is such a perfect time.

She walks up to him and announces brightly, "Permission to state my hypothesis, sir."

"Fuck off." Contrary to popular belief, the more he's shown crossing his arms, the more he's intent to hear you out.

"That means you're interested." She grins and Levi seethes as she takes a seat, unmindful of personal space. The corporal doesn't flinch, though.

"Tch, you're really keen on wasting other people's time, aren't you?"

"Count this as the most important discovery of your life." Hanji announces, and she's correct. In fact, it will also be hers.

His non-response and how his eyes inch away slightly from his book is a signal to go on. Nothing's going to stop her anyway.

"You know what, you're a walking irony. More often your biting remarks equate to endearment. Scientifically speaking, it's really interesting, but just reminding you if you don't stop soon, you'll only have one friend left."

He closes his book with a thud, "And that friend will be you? I'd rather be chewed off by a Titan than deal with your messiness, shitty glasses."

"Don't say that, captain!"

"And when did your smart-ass brain ever equate me to a Titan, making weird observations like that?" He pauses then takes a long look at her disheveled form, "How long have you been awake?" He sniffs, "You smell like shit. DAMN, where have you been staying in four days?"

His increasing dialogue amuses her. He can be naggy if he really cares, you see. He even counted how many days she locked herself in the basement.

"Listen here, mad scientist," he reaches out and clings on a handful of her auburn locks. "Seeing that you've been away a lot hooked up on research, you know I'm not taking any of your bullshit this early morning."

He does this when he commands attention, but come to think of it, he only gets this physical with her. The air turns stuffy as he closes in.

"F-five days, sir. I didn't take a bath for five days!" She announces in hopes of disgusting him, but he's not budging and leans nearer. "A-are you angry? I'm sorry!" She panics, at loss on realizing her assumptions are wrong as he takes an unprecedented turn.

"Too late." He whispers before seizing her lips.

She draws a sharp breath, shock engaging in her system, her nerves unable to jolt to any counterattack as her arms fall limp at her sides. Levi's mild soapy scent lulls her brain cells, shutting off any form of analysis, instead commanding her to just feel the moment. Sink her teeth in the emotion this action implicates. She shivers as his right hand walks to her jaw, fingers skittering to her nape, angling her face so he can take in more. It becomes more fervent as his tongue traces her lips and pries them open. _Make every day count_, her mind sputters with effort as she obliges. He dunks his tongue in to dance with hers for a couple of seconds, but pulls away before he loses his breath, and himself, completely. Control will always be his last name.

Levi lets go of her hair, slowly, a mild smacking sound produced as they break their liplock. His steel blue eyes search her immediately. She is too overwhelmed to notice the glimmer of emotion in them, an important clue he gave away for that split-second only.

"W-w-well," Hanji nervously laughs as she scoots away, her cheeks flaming hot. "T-that was a _n-nice_… uh, novel way to shut me up." Levi relishes at Hanji's confused form and secretly triumphed. She's as easy to read as a cheap children's book. Judging from her reaction, it might be her first deep kiss as well. The fact she's observing him from a distance and how easily she seems to interpret his movements are very much endearing; he let his heart melt for a moment before reminding himself to put up higher walls. Not this time, Levi. Not yet, but he has to have the last say before she walks away in shame.

"Study more." He ended their discourse as he patted her shoulder.

"O-ok." She bets her sweet ass she won't be able to look him in the eye for a couple of days.


End file.
